


Rainbow

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Cheating, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku explains to Vegeta what rainbows are. Vegeta doesn't take it very seriously. GokuxVegeta.Number 18: Rainbow of the 100 theme challenge.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: GokuxVegeta, shonen ai, rainbows(duh), possibly cliché contents, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine in any way, shape or form. Which sucks.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Number 18 of the 100 themes challenge.

The weather had been perfectly fine that morning, so it left Bulma entirely too puzzled as that afternoon, it had started raining upon their highly-anticipated barbeque with all of their friends. The worst part was that it had not started to shower until the party was in full-swing, and then everyone had run indoors, carrying whatever food they could get their hands on, deciding to have the party indoors and grill everything instead.  
  
Well, nearly everyone.  
  
Sitting on one of the many balconies the Capsule Corp building had, the Prince of Saiyans sat in the steadily-increasing droplets, sighing softly in relief. As the water hit his skin and clothes, he barely batted an eyelid. Of course, he was not bothered by a bit of rain whatsoever – in fact, he rather enjoyed it.  
  
The cool refreshing drips made him feel more at ease and calmer than when he was under the hot sunlight with all of those idiots around him. All their efforts seemed to do was make a warm, quiet atmosphere into a boiling noisy one, which irritated him to no end. Especially due to their insufferable jokes and ever-constant laughter.  
  
Scowling slightly, Vegeta looked up into the sky. The blue seemed to put his anger to rest, and he allowed his arms to slip from their customary folded position across his chest to just lie in his lap. Sighing softly, he tilted his head back, the wall behind him providing an adequate cushion as he gazed upward, noting the sparse amount of clouds and vaguely wondering just where all this rain had come from if not from them.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a familiar presence, not moving an inch as he greeted the other in his usual manner.  
  
“Kakarott.” He heard the taller move closer, aware he leaned against another part of the balcony when he spied him out of the corner of his eye. Shifting his vision slightly, he was able to get a good profile view of the man’s features; simply enjoying how much the other reminded him of his long-dead race instead of allowing the anger to build. A gentle smile graced the younger’s lips, and Vegeta could not help but feel like smiling too when he saw it. The water continued to fall, and yet his greeting remained unacknowledged, causing him to frown, eyebrows knitting in the all-too-familiar way. “What are you doing out here?” He grumbled, oddly hurt by the behaviour. “There’s _food_ in there, you know.”  
  
“I know.” The response was quiet, and then Goku’s head turned to look at him dead-on. “I could ask the same question of you. You like food as much as I do, though you try not to show it.” As eyes stared at the side of his face, the elder had to resist the urge to flush red at the accusation. But he could not say otherwise.  
  
“It’s too crowded in there.” He growled, neither confirming nor denying the comment. “They’re all just talking shit and making a mess. Why would I want to be down there with them anyway?” Hearing a chuckle, his arms moved back to fold across his chest defensively.  
  
“Because you’re friends with them, Vegeta. You act like you hate us all, but I know for a fact that you at least respect us.” There was a pause. “But you are right; they do talk about a lot of things that don’t matter.” The silence continued for a few more minutes, and the rain began to fall more lightly around them, both quiet as they just observed, hearing the voices of their friends below. By now, their clothes were speckled with raindrops, even in some cases sticking to their skin, hair dripping down their backs. Neither made a single noise of complaint until the Prince made a noise of shock at something he saw.  
  
“What the hell is that?!” Surprised by the outburst, Goku skimmed the immediate area with his eyes, not finding a single thing that was odd at all.  
  
“What the hell is what?” The other Saiyan just looked confused, so he thrust his finger out, jabbing in the direction of a multi-coloured apparition he had never seen before, aggravated by how it had just seemed to come from nowhere. Like it had some sort of powers akin to their own. Still not seeing it from his viewpoint, the third-class sighed and shook his head. Moving back from the balcony, the younger moved next to his side, bending down and following the point directly from his elbow, grinning once he realised what had shocked the Prince so much.  
  
“That…? Have you never seen one before?” The tone of his voice was definitely one that Vegeta did not like. “That’s called a rainbow…pretty, isn’t it?”  
  
“P-Pretty?!” Flabbergasted, he felt himself at a loss for words. How was the strange thing ‘pretty’? As far as he was concerned, the damnable thing was too bright and colourful and overly joyful, like a certain someone he knew. After a few moments, he managed to scowl again. “If you say so.”  
  
“Rainbows come out when it’s sunny and rainy at the same time.” Goku continued, ignoring the reply. “You can see them, but you can never touch them or catch them.” Rolling his eyes, Vegeta wondered why one would even want to do either of those two things, lest its colours stained their hands. “It’s said often that there’s a pot of gold at the end, guarded by a leprechaun.” Sighing, he moved a hand to rub at his temples, not liking the lame superstitions and rumours of the planet.  
  
“…That is just…stupid, Kakarott.”  
  
“I know.” The younger countered brightly, looking at his face with a huge grin. “That’s usually what you tell little kids.” Eyes narrowing, the implication did not get past the Prince, and he could not help but huff in irritation at being treated like an Earth offspring. “Sorry, but I don’t really know anything but the rumours myself…” Scratching the back of his head, the third-class looked a bit embarrassed and awkward, before grinning again. “There’s other things that are important about rainbows, you know…” He began, but Vegeta cut him off.  
  
“Like what? Praying on them will make wishes come true?” He said sarcastically, but he was met by a shaking of the other’s head; water droplets flicking from his hair in every direction, some even landing on his clothes.  
  
“Nah, that’s shooting stars. Nice try though.” Scowling, he found himself irritated that the Earth had a lot of lies and superstitions, closing his eyes and making a grunt of annoyance in reply. Unbeknownst to him, the other Saiyan smiled gently, inching closer whilst he knew he could not be seen. “Do you want to know?”  
  
The elder huffed, which he took as confirmation as he moved even closer, right next to him by now. Unsure of how to go about it, Goku decided that being blunt was probably the best action, and leaned even closer, face-to-face with the other. He was quite surprised that Vegeta had not noticed, but took his chance; pressing their lips together softly before pulling back, face a bit red.  
  
The Prince’s eyes had shot open at the light touch, being quite shocked by it as it had been completely unexpected. As their eyes met, the colour in his cheeks rose in a rather endearing manner. The younger Saiyan could not help but smile more, gently taking his hand. It was a good sign that Vegeta had not started yelling or attacking him. Neither of them really said anything, though the elder was wondering what the hell rainbows had to do with kissing.  
  
However, it was all too soon before they heard their respective wives calling for them from inside the building, and the closeness that had been formed broke apart. Now feeling awkward, the younger Saiyan let go of his hand, letting his own fall to his side. Not knowing what he could possibly say, he merely nodded and began to make his way back inside, Chichi’s calls getting louder and louder.  
  
Vegeta, of course, opted to stay where he was. He could not care less about Bulma wanting to talk to him. As his gaze settled on the rainbow again, he touched his finger to his lips.  
  
He _did_ care about that kiss.


End file.
